


Pretending

by bugheadbabyyy



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alice is abusive, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Cooper is just trying to fit in, Betty has an eating disorder, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jughead comes off as tough but is actually a softie, Jughead is trying to become serpent king, southside serpents, virgin Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadbabyyy/pseuds/bugheadbabyyy
Summary: Betty Cooper has been an outsider for most of her life. Jughead Jones wants to become serpent king and in order to do that he needs a serious girlfriend. Betty and Jughead will date so that she can become popular and he can become the serpent king. What will happen when Jughead uncovers Betty’s hard and scary life? Will they become an official couple?Trigger warning involving abuse and eating disorders
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pretending

B POV  
I’m Betty Cooper, also known as loser, nerd, and loner. I’m always bullied by Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge. My only real friend is Kevin Keller. It’s the first day of senior year and I’m super nervous because I always get bullied and tormented, which sucks. But, I am going to make the most out of this year. I decided to wear my usual outfit which is a light pink sweater and some jeans with my hair in a ponytail of course. I walk into school and everyone is staring at me which was very strange. I head to my locker to put my books away when something catches my eye. JUGHEAD FREAKING JONES was staring at me. He is the most annoying guy in our school but every girl wants to be with him EXCEPT ME. I figured that he was probably going to dump a milkshake on me. He smirked at me and then turned around and walked away. I dozed off. When all of a sudden Veronica and Cheryl walks up to me and shoved me into the lockers and Veronica said “Haha loser, you will never ever be with Jughead. He is to good for you. Plus we are together. So shoo.” Then Cheryl said “She can’t even get a boyfriend how pathetic.” Then Veronica said “Why would she when she looks like that.” I can’t bring myself to say anything because it’s true no boy has or ever will like me. The girls walked away and left me there wondering what I could do to fix myself. Then the bell rang so I headed off to class.

J POV  
After school I decided to stay and talk with some of my friends before heading to the wyrm. I can’t wait till I am serpent king, I mean I am old enough but I have to do and the requirements before becoming the king. Actually, today I am finding out the requirements. I walked into the wyrm to find my dad to talk to him about the requirements to become the leader. “Hey dad” “Hey son” he said. I asked him “When do I become king?” He replied with “When you have passed all of the laws” “What laws?” “Son, you are being so dumb right now” “Excuse me?” “The law states that you must have a girlfriend and that she has to do the serpent dance.” I quickly replied with “I have a girlfriend.” My dad could see through my lies “ Hold on boy, you’re a player and you definitely don’t have a serious girlfriend. If you try to trick us you will never be king.” I got it dad.”

J POV  
Next day  
“Guys what am I going to do, I need to become serpent king and I’ve pretty much slept with every girl here” I said. “Have you even tried to look?” Archie said. The bell rang to go home an I start to walk out of the school doors when i get interrupted. “Jughead” I hear from behind me. I turn around so I’m facing the blonde loner. “What the heck do you want?” I day snooty. “Can we please talk alone?” she said calmly. “Fine, but hurry up” I said. I followed her into the Blue and Gold room. “So, I might have overheard that you want to become the serpent king” Betty said. “What’s it to you?” I said. “Well I want to be popular and you need a girlfriend” she said. I quickly replied with “Are you suggesting that we fake date?” “Exactly” she replied sweetly. “Ok look, nobody would believe that we are dating. You look like a cupcake and I’ve got a bad boy reputation to uphold. But, maybe if you loosened your ponytail and didn’t dress like my grandpa” I said snarky and with that I flicked her ponytail and walked out of the room leaving her speechless. 

B POV  
After Jughead left me in the Blue and Gold room speechless I decided that I was going to show him what he was missing out on. I hurried and walked home and called Kevin’s to take me to the mall. “B, as much as I love shopping why are we here?” Kevin said. “To get some new bad girl vibe clothes” I said. “Is this all to impress a certain someone?” he said. “OH HECK NO. I hate Jughead with a burning passion” I told him. “Are you sure that you don’t want to hook up with him?” he said. “Kevin shut up” I replied. “You didn’t deny it” he quietly said. “SHUT UP” I quickly said. We left the mall and Kevin dropped me off at my house. 

B POV  
Next Day  
I woke up feeling super confident and ready to show Jughead how hot I can be. I put on a black lace shirt that was practically a bra but that’s beside the point. I then put in some fishnets and some ripped jeans. To top it all of I curled my hair so that it wasn’t in my usual style. I quickly left my house and hurried along to school. Once I got there I saw a bunch of guys drooling all over me and some girls giving me bratty looks. When I saw Jughead he looked like he was going to murder me. As soon as I saw him walk towards me I grabbed the nearest guy and started making out with him. Jughead quickly ripped me off of him and shoved me in the janitors closet. “What the heck are you wearing?” he asked. “Clothes” I replied with being a smart aleck. “Take this off now” he demanded. “Ok” I said innocently as I started to take my shirt off. He quickly pulled my shirt down and said “Why are you doing this?” “I want to be popular and not made fun of everywhere I go.” I said quietly hoping that he wouldn’t hear. “Fine.” he sighed. “Fine what?” I said confused. “Let’s fake date” he said 

B POV  
Right after he told me that he wanted to fake date me I was so happy for the first time in so long because I would finally not be bullied. “Let’s do this Jones” I said. “Phase one starts now” he said. As soon as he finished talking he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of this closet and started making out with me until we got interrupted by that bell. He leaned down to my ear and whispered “Nice work Cooper.” “Meet me at Pops tonight at 7 to discuss the details of this arrangement” I whispered in his ear. “See you later Coop” he quickly said. “Bye Jones” I said. With that we walked in opposite directions to our classes. As I was walking down the hall Kevin grabbed my arm and said “Since when have you had the hots for Jughead?” “I don’t really know I guess I always secretly liked him” I quickly made up. “OMG GIRL. SWOON!!!!!!” Kevin said practically screaming. “Kevin calm down” I said. Then we hurried off to class. 

At Pops  
J POV  
I got to Pops twenty minutes early just to think about what kind of rules I want for this fake dating arrangement. I was just looking out the window when I hear the door ring at Pops. I look over at the door to reveal a Miss Betty Cooper fifteen minutes early. We make eye contact and she smiles slightly and so do I. She comes and sits across from me and says “Hey.” “Why are you here so early?” I asked confused. “I’m always early, why are you here so early?” she says with a giggle. “I don’t know. So let’s move on to the rules of this arrangement” I said trying to change the subject. “I’ve already thought about this and I have a list” she says while pulling out a paper. “I thought that you were joking but I guess not” I said. “So number one don’t touch me unless we are in public. Number two my mother can’t know about us being together. Number three don’t tell anyone about this being fake. Number four NO asking about my personal life. That’s all I have so far.” she said kind of shyly. “Do you have anything that you want on the list?” she asked. I sat there thinking for a second when an idea popped into my head I said “You have to come to parties and my football games with me. I also want you eat lunch with me and come on the school trip with me if we are still doing this.” “Ok, but you also have to take me to and from school” she said quietly. “You have yourself a deal” I said. “Oh crap” she said as she looked at the time. “Well I have to head home but I’ll see you tomorrow morning” she said before running out. I was kind of concerned because she looked terrified as soon as she saw the time. 

B POV  
Before I left to go meet Jughead my mom told me that I had to be home by 7:30 and it was 7:40. I was terrified because I knew what was going to happen when I walked into that door. I ran home and I got there at about 7:50. I got to the door and hesitated before walking into the dungeon that is my house. I quietly opened the door to reveal my mother standing right by the door. She looked like she was going to kill me. “Where have you been Elizabeth?” She said sternly to me. “I was at Pops with a friend” I said hoping that she wasn’t going to lash out like she usually does. “What friend Elizabeth?” She said demanding. “J...Jughead” I said quietly hoping hat she wouldn’t hear me but she did. “Elizabeth what did I tell you about that Jones boy. He is trash and you will get hurt hanging out with him. Don’t you remember when he shoved you in that locker last year?” She said. “Of course I do mom” I said. She started tor wise her hand and I knew what was coming. She slapped me across the face the hardest that she ever has hit me. Leaving a huge red handprint on my cheek. “Elizabeth go to bed now” she said. “Yes mother. Good night” I called to her as I started to walk up the stairs into my room. Once I get to my room I do my usual routine of looking the mirror at the marks that I have all over my body. Then I get into my pajamas and brush my teeth. After that I sit on my window seal and look into the neighbors windows and see how happy they all are and I shed a few tears and I write in my diary today’s events. Then I try to sleep. 

B POV  
Next Day  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. It was six o’clock and i have to be ready for Jughead to come get me at seven thirty. I turn off my alarm and climb out of bed. I look in the mirror and to determine how much makeup I need to put on today, I needed to cake my face with makeup today. I then get in the shower. After I’m done in the shower I get dressed in my bad girl clothes and do my hair and makeup. I head downstairs and see that my hideous mother isn’t there so I decided to eat some breakfast. Whenever my mother is home she never lets me eat breakfast because she doesn’t want me to be fat. After I eat and clean up from breakfast I get a text from Jughead that says “I’m outside.” I grab my backpack and head out the door. I get into Jughead’s car he says “Are you doing ok?” I quickly reply with “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” “Well last night you seemed kind of scared so I just thought that..... I don’t know....... maybe something was wrong or...” he said with concern. But I quickly cut him off by saying “I’m fine.” We drove to school in silence. As soon as we got to the school I got out of his car without saying anything and ran to the Blue and Gold room. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I use writing as an escape from reality and my horrible life. I know that I shouldn’t be complaining because there are lots of people whose life’s are way worse than mine. I just need to be positive. After a couple minutes of sitting in the office I kind of dozed of and ended up falling asleep. The next thing I knew is that I was getting woken up by someone. 

J POV  
After Betty rushes out of my car I figured that she probably just wanted to be alone so I decided to brush it off. I went to class and soon enough lunch came around but I couldn’t find Betty anywhere so I decided to check the Blue and Gold as a last resort. I walk in and see her asleep in the chair with her head on the desk. I decided that I should wake her up so that someone else wouldn’t find her and embarrass her. “Betty.... Betty...... Betty wake up” I softly said. She started to wake up and was super confused. “What happened?” She asked still groggy. “You fell asleep” I said calmly. “What time is it?” She asked. “Umm... it’s 12:30” I answered. “Oh my gosh I slept through my classes. I’m in so much trouble” she said panicking. “Hey it’s ok. Let’s just go to lunch” I said trying to calm her down as much as possible. “Ok” she said back. 

J POV  
Lunch  
We left the Blue and Gold room hand in hand to pretend that we were a couple. We went into the cafeteria and everybody was staring at us and I could tell that Betty was nervous because her hand tensed up. I leaned down and whispered in her ear “Hey it’s ok.” She quickly relaxed and then we sat down at the lunch table with all of the jocks and cheerleaders. As we sit down everybody looks at us. I soon begin to realize that all of the jocks were giving Betty seducing looks and she was very uncomfortable. So I decided to pull her closer to me and then the guys backed off. But what I didn’t notice is that the cheerleaders were giving her jealous looks because they want to be in Betty’s spot. We are sitting there all making conversation when all of the sudden Veronica and Cheryl walk up and dump a big jug of water on her. “How do you like that fatty?” Veronica says. As soon as Veronica said that I got so angry inside but before I could say anything to Betty she ran away. I naturally yelled at Veronica “What is wrong with you?” Before running off to find Betty. I ran to the place that I thought she was which was the Blue and Gold but she wasn’t there so I decided to check the girls bathroom. And I know what you’re thinking but I’m not a pervert I was just trying to help. As soon as I walked by the bathroom I heard tears and I walked in and saw her sitting on the floor curled up against the wall. “Hey” I said calmly. “Jughead get out” she said angrily. “Why?” I said confused. “JUST GET OUT” she yelled. But I wasn’t going anywhere. I sat down across from her and lifted her chin and saw something I never thought I would ever see.....


End file.
